wiggle_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggle Time
Wiggle Time is the first feature-length video by The Wiggles. It was released on September 20, 1993. The video started production on July 14, 1993, whereas the Uncle Noah's Ark song was filmed in May 1992. The Wiggles and their friends Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword all made their debuts (Wags the Dog wasn't created at the time). The songs of "Get Ready to Wiggle", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Dorothy the Dinosaur were re-recorded because they were in the 1991 Wiggles album and Greg's voice sounded a bit younger then. So they did singing over the background music. On this video Anthony plays Captain Feathersword. This was also one of the group's most popular videos. Song List # Get Ready to Wiggle # Here Comes a Bear # Captain Feathersword # Uncle Noah's Ark # I Love it When it Rains # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Sing a Song of Polly # Whenever I Hear This Music # Henry the Octopus # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Fruit Salad # Marching Along # Dorothy's Birthday Party Plot Opening - The Wiggles are waving their hands up high from the song "Whenever I Hear This Music" and the Wiggle Time logo is showing in front, with the "The Wiggles Video" byline. Jeff has fallen asleep while standing and then Anthony, Greg and Murray arrive, realizing that he had fallen asleep, and the Wiggles didn't know what to do. Then Murray asked if they can play a trick on Jeff to wake him up. Greg thought it was a great idea and so the Wiggles played a trick on him to wake him up. So Greg asked everybody to wake him up that when we count to 3, we all need to yell Wake Up Jeff!. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Jeff jumps and screams and then runs around to the back of the set and then to the front. Anthony asks Jeff if he's awake now and he said that he is awake. Anthony was glad for him to be awake because they want everyone to Wiggle with them and its a great idea for Jeff and the others, and now its time to Wiggle! Lets Wiggle now here we go! *'Song 1': "Get Ready to Wiggle" Greg tells everyone that there going to sing a song all about four animals. And at the end of the song, he says that lets all growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2': "Here Comes a Bear" While the Wiggles were growling, Captain Feathersword tickled them with the feathersword and Murray told that it was Captain Feathersword who was tickling them. Greg told Captain Feathersword to stop tickling him and then he says that can he show them a pirate dance that he can teach them. So he knows a pirate dance because hes a pirate. They can do the dance and they danced like pirates to the next song. *'Song 3':"Captain Feathersword" Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah and he had to save some animals from a flood so he built a really, really big boat and called it an ark. Greg, Anthony, and Jeff do the animal noises with Murray, (Except the little pig, OINK!) They do duck quacking, cow mooing, rooster crowing, cats meowing, not pig oinking (the Wiggles jump in surprise and look around for the pig when they hear that sound). The goats shook their heads and went beh. Murray thought what else was on the ark, and there were some long-eared donkeys that went hee-haw, hee-haw. And then Murray tells everyone if they can go aboard on Uncle Noah's ark. *'Song 4': "Uncle Noahs Ark" The Wiggles and some kids are doing paintings using droppers. Anthony asks have you ever done a painting like this? Anthony holds out his dropper and tells that when it falls out of the droper, it looks like rain. *'Song 5': "I Love it When it Rains" The girls dance to this song. Greg holds his teddy bear while singing. Jeff and Murray play the guitars while Anthony plays the glockenspiel. Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. Wherever she goes, sings and plays, she comes along with the Wiggles, she says "romp bomp a chomp." As the Wiggles repeat "romp bomp a chomp," they make chomping gestures with their hands. Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to sing with children, but the only trouble is though, they don't know where she is, Anthony askes that if you know where Dorothy is? Dorothy walks in from the right but at the back of the set. The Wiggles hear from the audience that she's over there, so they looked for Dorothy by moving to the camera's right side of the set. But she isn't there. Greg askes where? Oh, she's on the other side? And they are moving to the left side of the camera and they looked over there. While the Wiggles scurry to the left, Dorothy in the back part of the set scurries to the right side of the camera. Greg asks everyone if they're sure they've seen Dorothy; maybe it was a trick that we were doing. Dorothy walks up behind Jeff. She's where? Behind Jeff? Jeff looks to his left as Greg told him that she is behind him, but Dorothy is still behind Jeff, who says she isn't behind me. Greg tells him she's really is there, she really is. Jeff says he'll have another look, this time to the right and he sees Dorothy. But Jeff thought the first time she is still not there but Jeff affirms she's there, and then they all jump in surprise. They were happy to see her since everyone knows how to sing "romp bomp a chomp" as when they all sing the next song "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *'Song 6': "Dorothy the Dinosaur" Greg does the magic show about the colouring book with Anthony and Jeff doing the music of "Sing A Song Of Polly" for background music. For the music, Anthony plays a tin whistle and Jeff plays the accordion. *'Gregs Magic Trick': "Colouring Book Trick" *'Song 7': "Sing a Song of Polly" *'Song 8': "Whenever I Hear This Music" Jeff pretends to be an octopus with a extra shirt on. He is making blubbering noises while the half worn purple shirt is over his head covering everything but his face as he swings around the sleeves. He asks if you know what he is. He's an octopus. He blubbers again and then pokes his head through the top. He's not really an octopus, its just Jeff. And then he tells that he has a friend who is an octopus and his name is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 9': "Henry the Octopus" The Wiggles and some kids are having a teddy bears picnic and everyone has brought their favorite bear along, Prehaps you can have a teddy bears picnic at home. Then Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears, and he askes if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. And so everyone stands up and do the dance. *'Song 10': "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" The Wiggles and some kids are making their fruit salad while they all seated at the low table together and Anthony explains about making fruit salad. You can even make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure there's an adult there and that you use a plastic knife. *'Song 11': "Fruit Salad" The Wiggles and all the kids are marching along to Dorothy's birthday party. Anthony is playing a acoustic guitar and leading the line of all kids and the Wiggles. The kids are holding presents to give to Dorothy. He stops and tells everyone to stop and he tells everyone that they're going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party One kid yells by saying "Yeah!" and Anthony asks if we can come with them to march and the same kid from the march that yelled yeah! he yells "Yeah!" again because he is just a one year old, so Anthony tells us to come along and join in the march over to the party. Then they continue marching around singing and then walk off the set. *'Song 12': "Marching Along" *'Song 13': "Dorothy's Birthday Party" Greg remarks what a great party it was, but now they're tired so it's time to go. They all say goodbye and then they all fell asleep except for Jeff. Then Jeff tries to wake them up by telling them to wake up by saying Wake Up, Wiggles! Wake Up! but they didn't wake up. Jeff then crosses his arms and shakes his head with a sigh. But it's always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't it, but it doesn't matter. The credits come up with "Get Ready to Wiggle" for background music. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword *Jacqueline Fallon - Dorothy the Dinosaur & Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice *Anthony Field - Henry's Voice The Children *Luke Field *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Timothy Rioseco *James Rioseco *Nicholas Hull *Raymond Hull *Donald Hull Other Characters *Jeff Fatt - Uncle Noah *Jacqueline Fallon and Mary Anne Rose Hull - Girls In "I Love It When It Rains" Crew Songs performed by - The Wiggles (All songs copyright EMI music) Director - Phil Cullen Producer - John Spence Photographer - Tony Rioseco Special Thanks *John Spence *Sally Maybloom All at ABC *John Anderson *Diana Torossian *Jacky Houssarini All from EMI Mal Tennent and Hoyts Television Saying Hello To *Temple Emanuel Kindy at Wollahra *I.E.C. child and family studies centre Gallery See Here Cover Gallery WiggleTimeBackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTimeSongList.jpg|Song list WiggleTimeFullCover.jpg|Full cover Slideshow WiggleTimeSet.jpg|14 July, 1993 - First set of a Wiggles video AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|A photo of Anthony Field as Captain Feathersword at the dressing room. TheOtherWigglesatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles performing at the Powerhouse Museum on February 3, 1993. WiggleTimePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" WiggleTime-VideoAward.jpg|Video award in Hot Potato Studios TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTimePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture. Trivia *This is the first ever Wiggles video. *Wags the Dog doesn't appear in this video, as he wasn't introduced yet until Big Red Car (1995). *The song "Marching Along" doesn't appear on the audio CD (Debut album or Here Comes A Song |Here Comes A Song) *Anthony wears a green polo shirt in this video although in Uncle Noah's Ark he wore a white skivvy. Also, Greg and Jeff have white pants and Dorothy has her first costume that she had from 1991-1992. It could have been possible that Uncle Noah's Ark was made in 1992 as a music video, but it was only shown on Wiggle Time. *The "Here Comes a Bear" and "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1993 clips are shown on Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD as bonus features. *Clips from the original 1993 video can be found on "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun", found on the DVD, "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" and "Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" on Big Birthday. *This video shows what's at store with early merchandise in the end credits. *Murray sometimes plays the classical guitar in the video. In I Love It When It Rains,Rock-a-Bye Yamaha acoustic Guitar. In Uncle Noah's Ark, he plays the ukulele in Whenever I Hear This Music he plays the Fender Jass Bass Guitar in the other songs he plays black Fender Telecaster Electric Guitar. *The song "Here Comes A Bear" and the scene before "Uncle Noah's Ark" were both filmed at the same time. *On Mister Moose's Fun Time when they show The Wiggles they use the Wiggle Time title to name the Wiggles segments. *Jeff and Greg are the first 2 Wiggles mentioned by name in this video. Besides the end credits, Murray and Anthony's names weren't mentioned, which could be the main reason why they started introducing themselves in Yummy Yummy. *This is the first time someone other than Jeff is sleeping. *"Uncle Noah's Ark" was filmed in 1992. *In "Dorothy's Birthday Party", the Dorothy masks from the Let's Wiggle activity book are shown on Jeff's keyboard. *According to the Wiggles' Celebration! concert programer released in the U.S. and Canada in 2012, the children who were in this first video released in 1993 were Anthony's nieces and nephews. Category:Wiggles videos Category:1993 Category:Videos that Wags doesn't appear in